The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
When a user inputs information into an information processing apparatus, the user generally uses devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, and a touch panel that are operated by the user with his/her hand. Meanwhile, a way of inputting information by not a hand but a sound or a line of sight has also been developed.
For example, JP H9-297651A discloses technology for explicitly scrolling or switching pages on the basis of a position of a line of sight on a screen or a direction in which the line of sight moves. The technology enables the pages to be scrolled or switched as if a mouse and a keyboard were used.
JP 2009-54101A discloses technology for explicitly moving a cursor and inputting a letter on the basis of a direction in which a line of sight moves and the blink of an eye. The technology is considered to be used by a physically handicapped user.